Vending Room
by earthbender068
Summary: after a break up can kiba and tenten get back on track? au/mature rating/slight pwp/one shot. for lasrber! kibaxtenten.


so a long time ago...like september i completed a kibaxsakura story called, 'last name.' (no it's not a shameless plug) but at the end of the story i had a little contest, and lasrber happened to win a one shot of the pairing of her/his choice. well, lasrber chose tenten for some loving, with my fave pup, kiba. now i will admit tenten is really hard for me to write, cause i'm a sakura kinda girl. so all you tenten lovers out there be nice! it's the first time i've written her. this maybe considered pwp...not really sure.

now this is a companion piece to 'blue night,' which is kakashi and shizune one shot. (that was a shameless plug, lol)

i haven't fine toothed this like i should have and for that i apologize. i have no excuse other than laziness and the uptmost desire to watch the last two episodes of kimi ni todoke. i know i suck. sorry.

* * *

**VENDING ROOM**

Kiba touched the screen of his phone reading the message from Shikamaru.

_'Kaka in the bar. Plan's a go.' _

Grinning, he looked at the others in the room he was sharing with Shino. The juniors were on their annual field trip and stopped overnight before going to the capital city. For most of the bus ride up, Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, and Chouji had planned a way to get their sensei occupied for the evening. Actually, Shikamaru did a majority of the planning, and Kiba and Naruto bitched at how to make sure they were enabled some freedom. Chouji munched chips never doubting the mind of his best friend.

They all had their own ideas of who they wanted to share their evening with. Though they were pretty sure Kakashi wouldn't care as long as they were quiet and not disturbing other guests, the four juniors had to have some sort of plan. Kakashi might turn a blind eye, even Asuma wouldn't say much for some boyish mischief, but the small group was positive Kurenai or Shizune would spoil their fun. That's where their luck came in with having Shikamaru in their class. The genius should be in Shizune's advanced placement class, leading if not teaching it, but he was too lazy to do the work required. In hushed tones, the four were in the back of the bus working out the details of the evening.

"We're good," the brunette said to his guests. A few of the students were hanging out, including Kiba's ex girlfriend TenTen. "Shikamaru said Kakashi sensei is in the bar for a while."

The twelve or so students cheered and continued dancing and talking. The boys decided Shino and Kiba's room would be the party room to allow non coupled students to hang and give the couples access to empty rooms. Kiba was relaxed against the headboard of the bed, talking to a red head girl, Yana, and a blonde, Suki, in Kurenai's class. The burgundy birthmarks on his cheeks rose as he laughed at the story they were currently telling Kiba, Shino, and Neji. The junior was well aware of the eyes of his ex girlfriend on him.

During a break in the conversation, he looked up from the group and his eyes connected with hers. Anger was apparent, but Kiba laughed it off. It was her fault they were ex's not his. When he first told her he loved her, she freaked and thought they were moving too fast. Having a crappy home life had made the girl fear love and real commitment. She wanted to see other people and now she was seeing him, see other people. Just to add insult to injury, or was it injury to insult, Kiba could never remember the order, he reached out, and touched Yana shoulder. Then flashed the red head one of his patent smiles, that got him whatever he wanted.

Shino let out a small cough, which Kiba was sure the Aburame's way of claiming the girl. Years of friendship between the guys allowed them the opportunity to pick up on each other's gestures with ease.

"I'm going to go get some more ice," the brown eyed boy announced, standing up. The brown locks tossed out of his eyes, and he reached for the ice bucket. "Don't be too loud or Kurenai sensei will be down here."

Chouji chuckled, "Do you really think Asuma sensei is going to let her leave their room?"

The large teen was close behind Kiba ready to leave, with his hand wrapped around his girlfriend Ai's. The two were headed to her room, keeping the room he shared with Shikamaru available for his best friend. Kiba and Chouji laughed and joked as the three walked together. TenTen waited just a minute before leaving the room set after the Inuzuka. Unaware of Kiba's obvious attempt to piss her off, she stormed down hallway.

Clanging sounded as the ice hit the bucket, TenTen pushed opened the door to the vending room.

"Hey, TenTen," he smiled innocently. The two had dated for seven months, but she thought they were too serious. That was two months ago, and Kiba had dated a few girls only to pass time and please his mother. TenTen on the opposite side had not been able to get a date so easily. She was still considered off limits to all other guys in the school, and no one would dare to confess to the ex girlfriend of one of the school's top jocks. The bro-code at their school, outweighed her own wants.

"What do you think you're doing," brunette scowled at the other, letting the door close behind her.

Kiba leaned back against the wall, propping his foot on it. He raised an eyebrow to her. "What are you talking about?"

The casual stance and smirk that he sported crawled all over her skin. Part of what attracted her to the teen was his constant confidence. Right now, the character trait just pissed her off.

"You know exactly what I mean!" TenTen hissed. Her fists clenched, and she walked toward him. "It's one thing to date these other girls, but ever since we started this trip, you've been rubbing them in my face!"

"It's nothing that I don't normally do at school. You aren't in class with me, so I guess you haven't developed an ability to overlook it. It's called flirting, remember we did it before we started dating," he chuckled. His hand circling the ice container. "But wait, aren't you the one who wanted to see other people?"

A chuckle from the inu, pushed her to her limit. Shoving him against the wall, she spat, "You asshole!"

"I'm touched that you still care so much about me, babe." Kiba smiled. Having her attention was all he really wanted out of this trip. The other girls he dated were distractions from her, and none could ever take her place. That was a big motivator for him to put out the word that she was off limits to every other guy in the school.

Deep in his heart, he knew it was wrong to play with her emotions. The advice his sister gave him to just let her be, and she would come back was too inactive. Kiba needed to do something. He couldn't take the chance that she would find another guy and actually like him. So, Kiba did what he did best. Pulled a little power to keep everyone away from her and then flirt mercilessly in front of her. Judging from her reaction, she was at her wits end.

"What makes your inflated ego think I still cared about what you do," she snapped back. The tall brunette tok a step back from him. Being this close was hard. There were so many memories of how well he kissed, how close he kept her during the times they had sex, but calling is sex was just a technical term. They way he made her feel was so much more than sex, it by definition was making love. But her parents constant fighting, then divorce, and her mother going from one boyfriend to the next made her dobut the exsistence of true love. Her father was not any better. He had remarried, divorced, and was dating a new woman since leaving TenTen and her mom. How could she trust anyone to really love her when her own parents couldn't.

Kiba with a cocky expression, extended his arms out and rolled his head, "_You_ followed me into the vending room to tell me you didn't care if I fucked one of those girls in there?"

TenTen bit her lip. How could she counter that argument? Looking at her feet, she stammered some and was about to turn to leave. Her face flushed read with embarrassment.

"Ten, come here," the male called from his spot on the wall. This had gone on long enough. It was now that he needed to let her know he wanted her back. She had to understand her parents' fucked up love life problems, didn't have to be theirs.

Tears stung her eyes, and she blinked hard to keep them from falling. Slowly she took a step toward him. Kiba lifted his hand, that didn't hold the ice bucket to touch her face.

"Do you miss me," his voice lowered and tender. The tips of his fingers tracing the form of her face. He placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her head. "Look at me, koi."

Swallowing, her brown eyes connected with his. Emotions overran, and the crash of the ice on the floor drowned out the coming together of their lips. His hands moved around her to pull her closer to him. The lower region of his body reacting to her arms that wrapped around his waist. Time apart for the couple faded, with the present the only thing that mattered.

Breathing in air quickly, the two separated, and TenTen continued kissing down his neck, licking the spot she knew made his knee quiver just so. Kiba groaned in appreciation, and ran his fingers through her hair, while his other hand caressed her bottom.

Feeling his hand gripping her ass, TenTen pushed her hips into his just a little to cause friction.

"Awh babe, I've missed you," he confessed. He inhaled sharply as her hand palmed the outside of his jeans. Rubbing the erection that was trapped by his clothing. "Don't."

He was trying to control his body's reactions. His room was full of people and based on the plan the guys came up with, TenTen's roommate would be in their room with her boyfriend. The idea of walking back into his room with an enormous hard on and no way to relieve it was not his plan for the evening.

The sound of his zipper being slid down, and button of his jeans opened. Roughly she pulled down not just the pants, but his boxers. The cool air of the small room hit his flesh but did nothing to make the heat he felt fade.

Dropping down to her knees, her nose slowly circled the head of his cock. Kiba pushed back against the wall just a little feeling her breath on his skin. Brown eyes focused on the woman in front of him. His tongue ran around his lips, while her cheek rubbed against his hard member. Kissing the soft patch of brown curls, Kiba's body was full of anticipation of her next move.

"Fuck," he grunted when he felt her tongue slide it's way up his shaft. When she teased the tip, licking the pre cum, his fists pounded the wall. Kiba laid his head against the wall once her move engulfed him. Flirting with girls was one thing, but the Inuzuka had promised himself he would not touch another girl until he was sure what he had with TenTen was truly over. Being with her now, it appeared that was a good decision.

Bobbing back and forth on the cock, TenTen reveled in the small moans she was getting from the teen. She had missed this intimacy with him. Why had she been so stupid to be swayed by another guy's sweet words and lose time with the man she truly loved? With this gesture, she hoped Kiba could give her another chance.

Faster she took him in, and her tongue was flat against the bottom of his shaft. An evil thought popped into her head. Reaching down, she picked up a piece of ice that was still in the overturned bucket. Pulling her head away, she popped the ice in before Kiba could notice.

"Shit, Ten," he moaned out as the shock of the cold ice registered against his body. The contrast of the ice with the fire in her mouth made his knee buckle just a little. Faster she worked her mouth against his skin, and when the ice melted, she replaced it with another piece.

Kiba's body was on fire. Tan hands gripped the hair of the girl, and he found himself driving harder into her mouth. The opposite sensations on his dick, was going to make him cum any second now. Reeling in just a moment of control, Kiba pulled her head back off his cock. He grabbed her up and turned around, pressing her back against the wall. Luckily she was wearing the ever popular mini skirt, that was pushed up around her waist. The bikini panties yanked off just as fast, and before they hit the floor, Kiba had sheathed himself into her heat.

"Uh...Kiba," she moaned feeling him fill her.

Kiba didn't hold back on her either. His pace was faster than he liked, but he needed to have her. To reclaim her. There would be time for the slow, thoughtful love making later. Right now, she opened a flood gate of need to moment she palmed him, and he was going to finish what she started.

The inu's breath fanned on her neck before he began kissing and licking her. Sucking just below her ear, she groaned at the sensation. TenTen's legs were wrapped around Kiba's waist keeping him deep inside her.

"Fuck baby, fuck, fuck, fuck," he growled in her ear.

TenTen thought she would never be able to breath again pressed between Kiba and the wall. But damn did he know how to work his dick. Holding her with just one arm, he managed to snake his hand down to pinch her clit, in sequence with each stroke.

Incoherent words, spilled from her at the shock waves going through her body. The music of her voice pushed Kiba further and deeper into her. A tightness started in his balls, and he knew he was close.

"Babe, I'm so fuckin' close," he warned her. Wanting to taste her again, he turned his head and kissed her.

TenTen was lost in the sensation. Her mind a haze of lust for Kiba, felt her own end near.

Three strokes later each paused the rough kiss, and saw the white stars of their orgasms take over. Moaning each other's names over and over, Kiba and TenTen, kissed softly between the words.

Kiba let TenTen's body down and held her close until she got her balance back. Unsure of what to say to the other, TenTen looked at her feet.

"I wasn't lying, when I said I missed you." Kiba took the initiative to speak first. "Have you had your fun, are you ready to come back to me?"

TenTen fumbled with the hem of her skirt, trying to hide her face behind her hair. She wanted more than anything to be his again, but her pride was larger than she realized.

"Ten, you know I love you." Kiba flat out admitted. "Whatever it is you really fear, we'll get through together. I won't let you leave me again without a fight. I need you with me."

Tears fell on her cheeks for the second time that night. Kiba was the person she loved, and she was so much better with him.

Her brown eyes matched his, and she swallowed before speaking.

"Together?"

"Always, my koi," he embraced her. "Always."

* * *

for some reason i can't jsut do pwp....there has to be some sort of relationship there. call it the romantic in me. koi=my love.

let me know what you think.

thanks.

terri

Wesolych Swiat Bozego Narodzenia... i hope that's right! Merry Christmas!


End file.
